Forever
by princessAppleline0011
Summary: This is what could have happened if the anime kept going on to season 2. Mina really wants to be able to be with Akira. Rated T because of mentions of sex and language
1. Chapter 1

_**FOREVER**_

_**M**_ina sat down on the comfy chair by her vanity table. Normaly one of the maids or vera would brush her hair before bed time, but today she decided to get Akira to do it.

She heard a knock on her door. " Come in!" She said excitedly. The door opened a bit and Akira walked in. "Hello princess" He greeted her.

"Hello to you too,Akira." She replied. "Is everything alright, princess?" He asked concern in his eyes. "Yes." Mina simply replied.

"Then why did you ask for me?" He asked confused.

"Simple." She replied " Normally Vera or one of the maids would brush my hair, however, I decided to have you do it today." She explained.

"Okay..." Akira said still confused.

Mina handed Akria the hair brush and he started brushing her long, golden blonde hair.

"A-Akira..." Mina started " I-I'm going to romania in one weeks time for about two weeks..." She continued "And I will need you to come with me." She finshed.

"Okay." Akira replied. "...A-Akira?" Mina asked

"Yes, princess?" He replied. "D-Do you...l-lo...do you love me!?" She asked Akira stumbling at her words.

Akira suprised at her words, almost lost his footing and fell down, happily he didn't.

"P-princess...If i didn't love you, why would I risk my own life for you, why would I give you my all, just to prove my loyalty to you?, of course I love you princess. " He answered, Fluently.

"I-I love you too...Akira." Mina informed him.

"however...princess, in this world at least we cannot me together..." He told her " For I am just your servent." he added.

"No..." Mina said forcefully. "You mean the world to me Akira...You are much much more than just my servent. You are my bodyguard, my best friend, my most loved one..." She said as she looked him straight in the eyes. " And I love YOU." She told him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Akira's eyes started to water as well.

" I remember the first day I met you, you were only a couple hours old. It was just after my purity test...I couldn't help but think you'd be my savior. And you were...you are...my mother told me...nothing is impossible, just really, really difficult. But if you have someone you care about most in the world, you can overcome almost anything..." Mina tells him, tears streaming down her eyes. "Our love, isn't impossible, Akira!, It's just really hard!" She almost yells at him.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I truly do love you, Princess" He whispers to her ear. " Please...Call me mina when we're alone..." She whispers back.

Akira smirks " Okay...Mina."


	2. Chapter 2

Mina was packing her clothes when she heard a familiar voice swearing from room next next door. She giggled when she realized the voice was Akira's. She quickly ran to his room and laughed when she saw that his suitcase fell of the bed and all the things inside were all over the floor. "Huh!?, Oh! it's just you princ- I mean Mina" Akira corrected himself. "Do you need any help?" Mina asked him still smiling from how funny see found this. "W-well...I could use a little bit of help..." He replied with his left hand behind his head. Mina's smile got even bigger. Akira loved to see her smile. She was the most beautiful creature in his eyes. He smiled back at her.

Mina kneeled over to the floor, picking up clothes. She made a pile of clothes on the floor and once he picked up everything that wasn't clothing that he was taking she tried to fold his clothes. He chuckled at how she was determined to do this simple task even though she failed everytime. "Mina, do you need any help with that?" Akira asked her "No!, I'm fine! I CAN do it!" She informed him. Once again he chuckled at her comment. "Whatever you say, princess..." He told her calling her 'princess on purpose just to annoy or tease her. Or both.

After she tried 12 more times, she folded the shirt correctly. "I did it!" She exclaims happily. " Well done Mina!" Akira says while he smiles.

She folded and put all his clothes into his suitcase. then she helped put his other things into another suitcase. Once her was all packed she went to her room the get her own suitcase's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Noones Pov**_

"Princess, are we ready to go?"Vera asked her beloved Princess.

Vera loved Mina as if Mina was her daughter. Of course Vera knew Mina was not. Vera made a promise to Queen Lucretia that she would keep Mina safe and care for her. Vera wasn't going yo break that promise for as long as she would live. Vera knew why she loved Mina so much, Mina looked so much like Lucretia. Even though Mina was stuck in a form of a child. Of course when she transformed into her true form, She looked almost like a replica of her mother. They had the same eyes, the same hair, even the same laugh.

"Huh?!...Oh y-yes." Mina replied blushing slightly.

"As soon as Akira gets here, we're good to go!" She adds as she tries to stop blushing.

Vera knew very well why Mina was blushing, Mina was most likely thinking of Akira.

Vera smiled.

"Where is Akira anyway?" Vera asked, noone in particular.

"He's saying goodbye to Yuki." Mina answered as she smiled at Vera.

Vera smiled back.

Mina and Vera talk for about 5 minutes until they hear someone running towards them.

Akira is breathless when he reaches Vera and Mina.

"So...sorry...i'm...l...late" Akira apologizes.

"It's fine!" Mina reasures him as her smiled gets 60 times wider. It was no secret that Mina tepes was in love with Akira and that he returned those feelings.  
>Vera felt sorry for Mina, Vera hated the three clans so much! They killed Queen Lucretia and now they wish to marry Mina and Impregnate her with there child!<p>

There excuse being that they're the only 'True bloods' Left. And poor Mina being the only true blood female left.

Akira,Mina and Vera made her way down to outside the castle.

Mina and Akira were in front of Vera, talking, Laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Vera couldn't help but smile at this. Vera really was glad that Mina found even slight happiness.

For the last few months all Vera could think about was that there had to be another way, another way to not force Mina into an unwanted marriage and birth of an unwanted child.

Then it hit her...Maisie...

A/N hi guys sorry ta=hat chapters are so short i will try to post on tuesdays or wednsdays but no promises, English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes tell me. You'll find out who Maisie is either next chapter...or...in a few chapters. it's a really big thing Maise. Comment what you think she is. and on a scale on 1 - 10 how much the story might revolve around her.


	4. AN

_**i have not given up on this story! i am just going through some things right now w/ school coming soon and stuff, i will do my best to get back on track and update a few extra chapters ! i am so sorry! please be paient and understand! - princess appleline.**_


End file.
